Sueños de Libertad
by Vanuzza
Summary: Venezuela era solo una niña a comparación de todos sus compañeros de la sala de reuniones. Una niña vestida de militar con grandes sueños. OC


Aclaratoria: Venezuela -hasta lo que yo he visto, no se si mas adelante- no aparece en Hetalia Axis Powers, pero todo esta inspirado como si ella (y otros paises de america latina) aparecieran, quizas un dia la agreguen. Anyway! La idea me llegó derepente leyendo algunas noticias, hope you liked as I did. Enjoy n_n

----*----

Tenía grandes ojos, como grandes sueños. Enormes ojos castaños que brillaban por 8 enormes estrellas, tal cual sus ilusiones lo eran. Sus pies descalzos y el borde de su larga falda blanca manchados de sangre. Miraba los cadáveres a su alrededor aguantando el llanto.

Podía jurar que el día anterior habían menos, y el anterior mucho menos y así…

Y mañana seguro habría mil más.

Se miró en su reflejo en el mar rojo que inundaba su tierra tricolor. La banda tan bonita que su país le regalaba "Doble Señorita Universo", también se había manchado de sangre. Colombia le había llamado altanera y caprichosa cuando reclamó que no era roja con detalles en azul y estrellitas amarillas. Se había echado a llorar como una niña malcriada cuando América le dio la razón, aunque luego Perú le había robado una sonrisa al subirla a su llama y pasearla por todo Machu Pichu.

Venezuela era solo una niña a comparación de todos sus compañeros de la sala de reuniones. Una niña vestida de militar, acompañada de vez en cuando de Cuba, a quien había tomado por hermano mayor. Se preguntaba porque no estaría ahora a su lado acompañándola.

Se preguntaba donde estaban Nicaragua y Bolivia. Bueno, Bolivia quizás estaría asustada, escondiéndose tras su sombrerito al ver la masacre que se producía en el pueblo de su amiga. Nicaragua tendría ya muchos problemas políticos.

Suspiró pesadamente, dando giros y cantando su himno nacional.

-Gloria al bravo pueblo…que el yugo lanzó… -Corrió hacia una orquídea a la que el mar de sangre amenazaba con manchar, sin dejar de cantar- La ley respetando…la virtud y el honor.

Demasiado tarde. La orquídea blanca, pura, estaba manchada de carmín. Se había tornado sangrienta. Rompió a llorar, pensando en que mentira más grande era esa canción "La ley respetando"…. ¿Qué respetaban? Si allí, solo se divisaba un campo infinito de cadáveres. Un infinito mar de sangre. La inocencia mancillada por la maldad y el deseo de poder.

Sentía que se caería, sus piernas flaquearon en cuanto recogió un pequeño turpial entre sus temblorosas manitas. Ensanchó los ojos, sollozando con fuerza, sosteniéndolo contra los latidos tenues de su corazón…

…Le habían arrancado las alas….

El ave agonizaba, contorsionándose como si intentase batir las alas amputadas, crispaba las patas y sollozaba con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Abajo cadenas… abajo cadenas…-prosiguió cantando el himno de su nación-…Gritaba el señor…gritaba el señor….Y el pobre en su choza ¡Libertad gritó!

Si, sus sueños de libertad. Sus ilusiones de que la gente de su nación sonriera todos los días. Desde el día en que España besó su pequeña frente y le acarició los bucles de su cabello negro mientras le aseguraba que estaría bien. Le decía que fuera fuerte, que lo haría bien.

Hela aquí, despedazada entre la sangre que a borbotones rodeaba su figura menuda.

-A este santo nombre…tembló de pavor….

El Turpial murió entre sus dedos, cayendo entre las orquídeas manchadas de escarlata.

-¡El vil egoísmo que otra vez triunfo!

Golpeó todo lo que encontraba a su paso, arrancando las orquídeas a su alrededor con rabia. Posteriormente, con inagotables lágrimas pediría perdón a los pétalos flotando, rodeando su reflejo.

-Gritemos con brío…-Tomó el poste que sostenía su bandera tricolor, y comenzó a batirla con fuerza- ¡Gritemos con brío, Muera la opresión! ¡Compatriotas fieles, la fuerza es nuestra unión!

Ondeó con más fuerza mientras más lágrimas acometían a sus ojos. Vio los ojos de los niños de su nación, sus húmedas mejillas y pupilas dilatadas de miedo. Escuchaba los gritos de las madres sobre ataúdes lacados en bronce. Vio la imagen de mujeres maltratadas…

-Y desde el Empíreo…el supremo autor, un sublime aliento…..al pueblo infundio…

Gritó enfurecida. Solo la fe se había mantenido firme en su corazón. Era una eterna caja de Pandora, soltando todas las tempestades y con solo la esperanza dentro.

Calló en cuenta entonces. Frente a ella…sus hojas brillantes de amarillo, sus ojos hermosas de color oro.

-No….-Corrió hacia el Araguaney arrancado de raíz, tirado en allí como si un vil tornado lo hubiera extirpado de la Santa Tierra. Se abrazó a su tronco con fuerza. La bandera cayó al mar de sangre, manchando sus colores pero no le importaba. Lloraba con ímpetu contra la corteza manchada, las hojas manchadas….

Su corazón retumbaba. A lo lejos, el hermoso caballo de crines blancas….El albino símbolo de su escudo. Muerto en medio de miles de cadáveres. Ensanchó los ojos, levantándose de golpe para ir a él.

-¡No! ¡Tú no! –Gritó, rogando inútilmente que no fuera cierto. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante la figura que yacía inmóvil, gotitas de color rojo saltaron al instante a su alrededor, manchando el pelaje blanco tal cual la tela de su vestido. Acurrucó la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre él, llorando silenciosa porque su voz ya no conseguía levantar los gritos. Acarició su pelo con dulzura, susurrando que perdonara todo.

Volvió a levantarse, con su bandera entre los brazos, la ondeó varias veces. Girando una y otra vez para verla ondearse como si fuera olas de mar. Tarareaba una canción. Una canción bonita para intentar olvidar todo lo que giraba a su alrededor.

Se preguntaba porque no tenía un Himno más bonito, como el de Suiza, que su pueblo llamaba bella. Hablando de Dios y radiante sol sobre los Alpes. Se preguntaba como sonaría su himno hablando de Sol en el Pico Ávila o sobre el Salto Ángel.

Cerró los ojos, soñando por un instante con el Turpial sobrevolando el cielo con sus alas magnificas amarillo y negro. El caballo blanco trotando incansablemente por el prado del llano. El Araguaney creciendo felizmente con sus hojas doradas, con muchos, muchísimos amigos a su alrededor.

Sintió la felicidad de las madres, sintió los abrazos de perdón de las parejas, sintió la alegría de un pueblo que en el peor momento mantenía el ánimo.

Imaginó una vez más el aroma a Pabellón Criollo y su música de tonadas alegres. Imaginó Orquídeas de todos los colores rodeándola, y soñó con la arena de los Médanos bajo sus pies descalzos.

Saboreó el agua salada de sus playas claras y puras como si hubiese sumergido el rostro en ellas. Soñó con su bandera ondeando impotente, con sus tres colores y sus 8 estrellas. Imaginó el hermoso cielo estrellado que sonreía a su pequeña nación.

Imaginó que era feliz, y que podía sentir el calor del sol, imaginó que hacia muñecos de nieve en una inesperada nevada en Mérida.

Imaginó podía ver el Sol de mediodía sobre el Ávila…

…al abrir los ojos, desapareció en su luz…


End file.
